fire
by rain8
Summary: LOVE… (Where it is kept… where it is really kept…)


Hello minna.. this below is for aya and tooya, one of the best couples I've ever seen! Yuu's really the best! 

LOVE… (Where it is kept… where it is really kept…)

I clearly remember that moment…though my mind… is not with me…it's quite a long story…how it happen but my heart made its way…power of love… I guess… now…I know it…my baby… that night… I could never … ever…forget that… that event… that dream come true… that magic about me and you… yes… just you and me… just me and you… only… always… just the both of us…. I never imagined we could… I could… you could…we could… but because the love was so powerful… we can't stop its unbearable strength… its power… that power we both shared… that moment… that night…I love it… I love you… I do…and… God… thank you… because you love me too…eternity… heaven… everything… my love I thank you too… for making those dreams… imaginations… illusions… come true… it's because of you… yes… you alone… just you…You… carefully laid yourself upon me…above me… on top of me… it's indeed an unbelievable thing…unexpected too… but … it was made just for me and you… it was printed in our destiny long before we met… that god-given day… I saw an angel… I saw you… my baby…it was printed long before we were born…that time…pathway for us to be… my love… my soul mate…yes… were meant to be… we knew that from the very beginning… from the very start you laid your splendid eyes on me…from the very first time my unworthy eyes met you… such an angelic face…perfection… I conclude…I felt heaven… yes… I did… just seeing you makes me want to cry so loud…and shout… hey people… I found what I'm looking for…I did… I really did…everything's complete now… I could just stay like this… forever… until the very last day of my life…you can never imagine how you made me happy… words fail to give me what I needed to express…words don't have the feelings… coz only me have it… only me do… my heart only have it… my heart only do…it does not have the words for someone… so wonderful like you…I may utter something… but still…there were no word that could match and say what I feel…I only know…is this three words…I …yes… all I can say is…… yes… I do…when I saw you…it was heaven in a glance… I know I met you before…yes… long… long before I was trying to find something I don't know… what is empty… but … there's just no answer…nothing… I never knew so much about life and this thing called love …until…  you… you showed me what love is…. And the happiness only the one you love can fulfill… can give …you only did…my heart was so empty… so plain…and so ugly…yes… it is… because I needed someone… I need you… and I never…really never had this much contentment… only you… made it happen…only you had fulfilled…it was you that made it into everything…it was you who made it possible… it was love…I know it… it was you that I should find… my love… just you…and I never imagined that…. because you gave me something I thought you would never… I landed on your charisma…as I eventually landed on you… and you…you gave your heart to me as what I did to you…as what I did to my heart… I gave it all to you…everything… every piece… every bit …all of it… I did… because I love you…so much…forever and always… my world will be just surrounding you… no one else but you…and it would be paradise for me because I love you…your kiss is what people say everything… but just the thought of being with you… here… this precious night…is enough for me to reach the very top of everything… a kiss…is a luxury… pleasure… they insist… but it was not everything… coz it was more than that…my love…just being by your side…our body together… like our hearts… our souls lie in the very center of our being…I can hear your heart beating… you… hearing mine…is absolutely the reason why am Living…you… living…we both share one reason…we… love each other…yes…we… do…I love you… you love me…forever…to stay…when you got the gift every women could give for the man that they love… it was not shame…or regret that I felt…like before I decided to make it all happen… instead I felt grateful…I love you so much…now…we're one… forever… no one… nothing… could separate us…nothing… even time… because our love… this we share…was so powerful…really… really powerful…and forever I would cherish this… all the days of my life… every second my heart beats… always… my mind might forget… but this memory… is going to be staying in a place no one… no thing could ever buy… no one… nothing could ever get… my heart…AI SHITEIRU….


End file.
